


Discoveries in Colors

by rainmaker521



Series: Destiel Metaphores [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmaker521/pseuds/rainmaker521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>interpreter this how you will, but destiel is real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries in Colors

His candy eyes are a sea of green, their golden flecks the jumping fish.  
Stars ignite behind sharp breaths, and fall into the darkest, deepest pits of night. 

Across the void, blue ice grows thin; just a sliver of the moon, and absorb the mossy shard.  
Not a word is uttered, but a million words spoken.

Tarnished swords turn to pixey dust as contemplative green accepts the other oceans caress.  
Waves crash on a shore of skin, and aqua lives again.

Desperate storms turn to singing jays, high above where the grass looks greener  
And light breezes turn to tornadoe's eyes into doors to far off places, and things that are different.  
Only smiling orbs and twinkling crinkles show in the dark; new discoveries grace the light.

Four sets of pigment almost meld to one; two hearts burst with love.

Dust to clay, clay to man, men to lovers with souls of gold.

The ices freezes again, the feathers of a jay caught in the silence, and mountains rise in a rainbows of green and gold.  
Nothing pierces the veil of silence but warm cocoons of soft fabric and lovers limbs as consciousness ebbs and flows.

Emerald shutting its curtains as to keep the midnight ice all to himself; 

The ice was as solid as ever, feeling the sweet earthy moss beneath him; neither dreaming of leaving the other.

Sleepy waves crash onto a rain plagued shore of skin, and aqua lives again.


End file.
